


The Ghost of Winter Break

by soloing



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, this is a mess and just perpetuating my obsession with hogwarts AUs whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloing/pseuds/soloing
Summary: Ryan Steven Bergara is on a personal mission this Winter Break to put together his long-standing hypothesis that ghosts of muggles do in fact exist. Even more important, to prove this fact to his pretentious, Ravenclaw idiot of a friend (maybe something more) of this fact as well.Shane Alexander Madej however had planned on spending his Winter Break with his friend (maybe something more) a lot more differently than holding a small metal box while his friend (maybe something more) tries to get a bigger metal box to talk to him.





	The Ghost of Winter Break

“This is ridiculous—”

“Shush!”

“You can’t honestly expect this thing to span across television waves—” “Radio waves!” “Whatever you call it, you can’t expect your fake ghost friends to reach across these waves and talk to you.”

Ryan flipped his friend off as he set up his new device he finally got to save up money to buy. The device, or rather, the Spirit Box Shane was now positive was created for evil. It was loud, annoying and Shane didn’t understand the muggle contraption one bit. It made no sense and honestly thought that Ryan was full of Centaur crap.

“There’s a something up in this dusty attic and I’m going to prove it!”

“Can’t we just go back downstairs? Enjoy the fire?” Shane complained as he tightened his blue and bronze scarf tight around him in the freezing attic of his parent’s house.

“After I get this…” And after that Ryan kept going on and Shane tuned him out as he started asking the Damned metal box pointless questions. Going on and on. He couldn’t help but just focus on his Ryan’s moving lips, travelling over the Hufflepuff’s cheeks that were visibly flushed from the cold. All bundled in his yellow and black scarf but alive with the fire of his mission.

But then suddenly, the Spirit Box said something intelligible.

“Ha! You see this is proof. You were wrong. You’re all wrong? Did you get that on camera--?”

“I—Uh—” Shane hesitated a moment before looking at the small box looking item in his hand and nodded slightly. “Yes.”

“Did you even hear it?”

“…”

“Shane!”  
  
“I’m sorry! But we recorded right? But if this Muggle ghost is talking to you then it’ll talk again if it’s real right?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“What if the ghost just left? Said his piece and was like ‘I’m out’ and you missed it? And this is all because you weren’t—” And Ryan kept going on, excited and frustrated all in one with Shane’s skepticism.

Shane rolled his eyes at the other’s ranting and leaned down to kiss the other suddenly, finding it to be his only way out of this. His lips pressed against Ryan’s chapped, full ones. It was awkward, the wrong angle, noses bumping but Shane wouldn’t have done it differently. And just as quick as he kissed Ryan, he broke away with a wide grin.

“ _That_ got you quiet.”

“I-I was explaining the proof that you were too busy not paying attention to!” Ryan sputtered, still reeling from surprise. “Hey! Where are you going?”

Shane smirked from where he was headed towards the stairs back down to main part of his family’s townhouse. He looked back at Ryan and winked at him. “Going downstairs. I think our imaginative ghost friend deserves some nice alone time don’t you think?” He replied innocently before disappearing downstairs, hiding his bright smile when his Hufflepuff friend (definitely something more) came running after him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr at [jediknightben](http://jediknightben.tumblr.com/)


End file.
